Hanya Aku Yang Boleh Menyentuhmu
by Hani Yuya
Summary: Meski menyakiti hati sang gadis dia tetap tak peduli, dia ingin segera menandai sang gadis hanya miliknya. Hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang boleh menyentuhnya. Uchiha terakhir itu pun seenaknya mengajak Sakura ikut dalam perjalanannya, berulang kali menyentuh tubuhnya dan memeluk wanita musim semi yang diam-diam ia cintai itu. Semi Canon DLDR. R&
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : Hanya Aku Yang Boleh Menyentuhmu

Rate : M

Pairing : Sasusaku

Gendere: semi canon, Romance,lime,lemon

Nb: aku ambil crita ini dr naruto shippuden chap 306-307. Tapi kutambahkan dengan karanganku sendiri. DLDR. R&amp;R ya.

Warning : ff ini berunsur adegan 17+...mungkin.

.

.

* * *

Sakura berlari dengan raut wajah kesal menghampiri Sai yang tiba-tiba terdiam saat di depan mulut goa. Sakura langsung mencekik leher pemuda pucat itu, yang dikiranya menghianatinya dan rekan satu timnya. Namun belum sempat dia menuntaskan pertanyaannya pada pemuda pucat ini. Sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"SAKURA"

Sakura tau betul siapa pemuda yang memanggil namanya. Suara yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Lalu gadis bersurai pink ini langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Wajahnya terpaku pada sosok di depan matanya yang berdiri di atas bebatuan yang menjulang tinggi di depannya.

Ya. Sosok yang sedang mereka cari. Seorang pemuda memakai hakama putih dengan bagian dadanya yang terbuka, model rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang dan manik Onyxnya yang tajam. Uchiha Sasuke seorang nuke-nin tingkat S.

"SASUKE-KUN"

Sakura masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Matanya tak sedikitpun berkedip menatap Uchiha terakhir itu. Berbagai perasaan senang dan sedih bercampur aduk mengobrak abrik perasaannya saat ini. Tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto kini berdiri di samping Sakura. Naruto pun tak kalah terkejutnya saat manik shappire miliknya bertemu dengan manik Onyx Uchiha terakhir ini.

"SASUKE"

"Kau juga disini Naruto" ucapnya datar.

"Jadi Kakashi pun ada di sini"

"Sayangnya dia tidak bisa datang, aku yang menggantikannya ke sini" ucap yamato yang sampai belakangan."Kami tim Kakashi datang untuk membawamu kembali ke Konoha" lanjutnya.

Manik Onyx Sasuke memperhatikan satu persatu sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini."Tim Kakashi... Hu..." matanya mengerling tajam pada sosok pemuda pucat yang baru dia lihat menggantikan posisinya di team 7 . Aura tak senang terpancar dari Onyxnya.

Sai yang merasa diperhatikan, ingin memulai pertarungannya dengan Sasuke. Namun dapat dicegah Sakura.

"Jadi... dia yang menggantikanku di tim" ucapnya sinis. Kini pandangannya teralihkan pada sosok gadis satu-satunya yang berada di sana. Matanya memicing tajam saat gadis bersurai pinknya itu terlihat akrab dengan pemuda pucat itu.

_Wuusshhh_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berada tepat dihadapan Sakura. Tangan kirinya terangkat tertumpu pada bahu kanan sang gadis. Betapa kagetnya Sakura yang mendapati Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya. Wajah Sasuke mendekati telinga Sakura dan berbisik.

"Kau milikku Sakura" bisiknya pelan. Lalu... _Buaak._ Tangan kanan Sasuke memukul perut sang gadis. Sehingga Sakura tak sadarkan diri. Dan terhuyung jatuh di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style.

Naruto,sai dan yamato terbelalak tak percaya. Saat melihat tindakan sang Uchiha terakhir ini.'Untuk apa Sasuke membuat Sakura pingsan' ucap sang pemimpin tim Yamato dalam hati.

"TEME. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura" teriak Naruto.

"Aku hanya mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku" ucapnya datar.

_Wuusshhh_

Lalu menghilang dalam balutan angin. Naruto terbelalak tak percaya saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Sasuke sebelum membawa pergi Sakura. Tangannya mengepal dan giginya bergeletuk menahan amarah.

"BRENGSEK KAU TEME, KENAPA KAU MALAH IKUT MEMBAWA SAKURA KE DALAM KEGELAPAN SAMA SEPERTIMU" teriaknya penuh emosi,meluapkan seluruh perasaan marah dan kecewa kepada sahabat Uchihanya itu. "Seharusnya kau yang kembali kepada kami dan pulang bersama ke Konoha" lirihnya.

Cairan bening menetes dari manik Shappire nya. Tubuhnya lemas seakan tak kuat untuk menopang berat badannya. Akhirnya dia duduk bersimpuh di atas tanah. 'Sial' berulang kali kata itu terucap di selah kegiatannya memukuli tanah dengan tangan kanannya yang dialiri chakra. Sehinga tanah yang menjadi tumpuan amarahnya itu terbentuk lubang yang amat besar karena ulah Naruto. Sai dan Yamato hanya diam memandang nanar ke arah Naruto.

.

.

.  
-000-

.

.  
"Nggg..." terdengar lenguhan pelan seorang gadis bersurai pink. Lalu Manik emeraldnya terbuka perlahan dan meneliti setiap sudut ruangan tempatnya terbaring saat ini."Dimana ini" gumamnya pelan. Dan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di atas tanah.

Kini Sakura tau tempat apa ini. Seluruh sudut ruangan terbuat dari batu. Dan hanya ada sebuah lilin kecil yang menjadi cahaya di sini. Sakura merintih memegangi perutnya yang sempat di pukul oleh Sasuke tadi. Lalu mengeluarkan chakra hijau ditangan kanannya dan diarahkan pada perutnya, untuk menyembuhkan rasa nyeri di sekitar perutnya. Namun sebuah suara memecahkan konsentrasi nya...

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura" seorang pemuda berambut mencuat kebelakang berdiri di ambang mulut goa. Perlahan langkahnya mendekati sang gadis bersurai pink yang baru saja bangun dari pingsannya karena ulah Uchiha tetakhir ini.

"Sasuke-kun!" manik emeraldnya membulat saat melihat Sasuke kini berada tepat dihadapannya"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini" ucapnya sinis.

Namun tak di gubris oleh Sasuke. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di hadapan sang gadis. Lalu berjongkok menyamai tinggi sang gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh dagu sang gadis dan menatap intens manik emerald miliknya.

"Kau milikku Sakura. Tak akan kubiarkan pria lain menyentuhmu" setelah selesai berucap, Sasuke mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya. Cup... bibir dingin Sasuke mengecup bibir ranum Sakura.

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat bibir dingin Sasuke menyentuh bibir ranum miliknya. Ini ciuman pertamanya dan dia tak menyangka jika sang Uchiha terakhir, pemuda yang sudah lama dicintainya inilah yang merebutnya.

Sakura masih tak bergeming saking kagetnya. Kesempatan ini tak dilewatkan oleh Sasuke.

_Bruukk_

Didorong pelan tubuh Sakura di selah ciumannya yang semakin mendominasi bibir sang gadis, sehingga tubuhnya jatuh terbaring dengan Sasuke yang berada di atasnya.

Sasuke semakin ganas melumat bibir gadisnya. Digigit bibir bawah gadisnya dan memasukkan lidahnya saat sang gadis mengerang membuka mulutnya.

Tangannya kini menyelinap di selah baju sang gadis. Kini Sakura tersentak kaget saat merasakan sentuhan tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam bajunya dan mengusap lembut perutnya, lalu mengangkat perlahan baju yang digunakannya.

Sakura yang berada di bawah Sasuke berontak minta dilepaskan. Namun bukannya dilepaskan, Sasuke makin kencang menghimpit tubuhnya. Kedua tangan sang gadis dikunci di atas kepalanya.

Sasuke berhenti melakukan kegiatannya sebentar. Sakura bernafas lega dikiranya Sasuke berhenti menjamahnya. Tapi, sang Uchiha tak akan berhenti ditengah-tengah sampai hal yang diinginkan tercapai. Seringai menghiasi wajah Uchiha terakhir ini.

"Hanya kau gadis yang kuinginkan untuk melahirkan para penerusku dan membangkitkan klanku" ucapnya dengan suara menggoda.

Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian Sasuke. Memang dia mencintai pemuda ini, tapi dia tak ingin Sasuke merenggut kesuciannya tanpa mengatakan suka padanya. Tanpa tau perasaan Sasuke padanya. Padahal jika Uchiha terakhir ini mengucapkan 'Suka' padanya, dengan senang hati dia mau melahirkan penerus Sasuke dari rahimnya. Dan melakukan apapun untuknya.

Cairan bening menetes dari manik Emeraldnya"Aku bukan barang Sasuke-kun, yang bisa kau perlakukan seenaknya" ucapnya lirih. "Aku hanya seorang wanita bodoh yang sampai saat ini masih mengharapkan cinta darimu dan berharap kau juga mencintaiku" lanjutnya. Kini terisak di depan sang Uchiha.

_Sreeettt_

Dilepas kengkangan tangan sang gadis lalu memeluk erat tubuhnya. 'Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura sejak dulu' batinnya. Sayangnya tak diucapkan di hadapan gadisnya.

Sasuke memulai kembali kegiatan yang sempat berhenti. Namun kini dia sangat berhati-hati dan lembut setiap menyentuh tubuh gadisnya. Sakura pun mulai menerima perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Entah mengapa perasaan cintanya pada sasuke lebih besar daripada rasa kecewa yang dia rasakan.

Suara lenguhan, rintihan dan desahan menggema di dalam goa. Tubuh polos mereka saling bergesekan guna menyalurkan perasaan yang mereka pendam selama ini di dalam permaian panas yang saat ini mereka lakukan.

Bulir keringat bercucuran di wajah keduanya, meskipun rasa lelah menghinggapi keduanya , tapi mereka tak bermaksud mengakhiri permainannya. Sang Uchiha terakhir semakin gesit melakukan pergerakan maju mundurnya dan melumat bibir ranum gadisnya. Sedangkan gadis bersurai pink ini merasakan nikmat yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

"Aaakkhhh... Sa-su-ke-kun" lenguhan kenikmatan keluar dari mulut sang gadis saat keduanya klimaks. Benih sang Uchiha memenuhi rahimnya. Sasuke langsung mencium jidat lebar sang gadis saat selesai melakukan kegiatan panasnya. Dan langsung berdiri memakai hakamanya. Lalu meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan akibat perbuatan panas yang mereka lakukan tadi.

Sakura mulai memunguti pakaiannya satu persatu. "Sampai akhirpun kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu padaku, Sasuke-kun" lirihnya. Cairan bening kembali menetes di manik emeraldnya. Dia menangis terisak memeluk lembaran baju yang baru saja dipungutnya.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui sang Uchiha terakhir ini. Masih berdiri di samping mulut goa. Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya di bebatuan yang berada di belakang punggungnya. Sambil memegang dada dengan tangan kanannya.

Andai gadis bersurai pink itu tau, Dia pun merasa sakit tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali segera memberitahukannya. Namun sekarang belum saatnya. Sebelum dendamnya terlaksanakan. Namun sikap egoisnya yang ingin menahan gadis yang dicintainya selalu bersama dirinya, sehingga dia mampu melakukan perbuatan di luar nalar sekalipun. Seperti perlakuannya tadi di dalam goa. Meski menyakiti hati sang gadis dia tetap tak peduli, dia ingin segera menandai sang gadis hanya miliknya. Hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang boleh menyentuhnya.

FIN  
Maaf ceritanya gaje banget. Jika berkenan R&amp;R.


	2. Chapter 2 -Tahanan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : Hanya Aku Yang Boleh Menyentuhmu

Rate : M (for lime &amp;lemon implisit/eksplisit.)

Pairing : Sasusaku Gendere: semi canon, Romance,lime,lemon

Chap 2 - Tahanan.

Note : Chap ini murni kukarang sendiri. Mungkin di chap depan dan selanjutnya ada satu atau dua adegan yang kuambil dari manga aslinya. Tapi tetap kutambah dengan karanganku sendiri. Ok.. Chap ini pun ada lemon sedikit... Bagi yg umurnya blum 18+ mohon jangan dibaca y. Klo tetep ngeyel jangan salahkan authornya ya. Eheheh DLDR .  
.

.

.

.

.

Desa Konoha - ruang Hokage.

"Jadi Sasuke membawa Sakura bersamanya." ucap Tsunade menopang dagu.

"Maafkan aku Tsunade-baa chan," Naruto membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam tangannya mengepal erat, giginya bergeletuk menahan amarah pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa membawa Sasuke pulang dan melindungi Sakura, "ijinkan aku untuk mencari mereka sekali lagi." pintanya.

"Tidak, untuk sekarang kurasa cukup Naruto." ucap Tsunade lantang.

"Tapi baa-chan~"

Tsunade menatap tajam shappire milik Naruto, "jangan buat aku untuk mengulang ucapanku Naruto, sebaiknya kau dinginkan kepalamu dulu, setelah itu kita bicarakan lagi cara untuk membawa Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke desa."

"Tck, baiklah." Naruto menggeram tertahan, tanpa basa-basi dia keluar dari ruangan hokage dengan raut wajah kesal. Sepertinya dia masih marah pada Sasuke yang membawa Sakura pergi bersamanya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa sahabat Uchihanya itu membawa satu-satunya teman wanita rekan tim nya itu bersamanya? Sampai sekarang ia masih mencari jawabannya.

Tsunade menatap kepergian Naruto dari ruangannya, setelah tak terlihat lagi ia menatap Yamato dan Sai tajam secara bergantian. Suasana di dalam ruangan itu mulai menegang. Ia mendesah panjang.

"Dengar Yamato, Sai kalian kutugaskan untuk mencari Sasuke dan Sakura. Kuharap kali ini kalian berhasil membawa mereka kembali ke desa, ingat ini misi rahasia kuharap bocah rubah itu tak tau tentang misi ini. Kalian tau betul bukan apa yang akan dia lakukan jika tau tentang misi ini, keadaannya yang sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan misi ini." ucapnya panjang lebar, "dan kau Kakashi kuharap bisa memimpin tim ini dengan baik." lanjutnya.

Wusshhhhhh

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok Kakashi di balik jendela di luar ruangan Hokage. Tubuhnya bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya seraya membaca buku icha-icha kesukannya.

"Yare-yare sepertinya ini akan jadi perjalanan yang sulit." ujarnya di balik maskernya.

"Kemana dia? Kakashi kau sudah memberitahukannya bukan?"

"Ya, kurasa dia sudah lebih dulu datang ke tempat yang dijanjikan Tsunade-sama."

"Ha~ yasudah kalian berangkatlah."

"Hai."

Wussshhhhh... Ketiganya berubah menjadi asap dan menghilang. Sedangkan seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut kuning blondenya yang di kuncir satu dengan baju yang terlihat sexy berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Konoha. Raut wajahnya terpancar kekhawatiran disana.

"Yo, Ino." sebuah suara menginterupsi atensinya.

"Kakashi-sensei kita pasti bisa membawanya pulang kan?" ucap Ino memelas.

"Ya kita pasti membawa mereka kembali." ujar Kakashi seraya tersenyum di balik maskernya, ia hanya ingin membuat Ino merasa tenang. Padahal dalam hati Kakashi pun gelisah memikirkannya, ia tak tau apakah sanggup membawa Sasuke dan Sakura kembali, karena keadaan tubuhnya belum terlalu pulih.

"Bukan! Aku tak peduli dengan Sasuke! Yang aku khawatirkan hanya Sakura. Si brengsek itu telah membawa sahabatku pergi. Apa-apaan dia seenaknya mempermainkan Sakura... Arrggghhhh kalau ketemu nanti akan kupatahkan tangan dan kakinya." geram Ino seraya menjambak rambut blondenya frustasi

Sai menatap Ino dan tersenyum, Ino menoleh dan mendapati Sai tersenyum ke arahnya. Semburat merah tipis tercetak di pipinya, sepertinya ia sedikit merasa beruntung satu tim dengan Sai. Karena sepertinya Ino mulai tertarik dengan pemuda pucat itu.

"Yare-yare, Aku tak yakin kau bisa melukai Sasuke, bahkan menyentuhnya meski seujung jari pun." sindir Kakashi dan sukses membuat seperempat siku tercetak di dahinya. "kita hanya perlu membawa mereka pulang. Selanjutnya biarkan hokage ke lima yang memutuskan tindakan selanjutnya. Kuharap kita semua bisa bekerja sama satu sama lain, jangan mengambil tindakan sendiri tanpa perintah dariku. Mengerti!"

"HAI." ucap mereka semua berbarengan.

Tim Kakashi pun memulai perjalanan, Kakashi mengeluarkan Pakkun dan memberikan sepotong kain milik Sakura agar bisa dilacaknya.

"Ke sana." anjing mini milik Kakashi bergegas berlari setelah berhasil melacak keberadaan Sakura. Kakashi dan yang lainnya mengikuti Pakkun dari belakang. Mereka menyelusuri hutan dan melompati dahan pohon dari satu ke dahan lainnya dengan lincah dengan posisi Kakashi yang paling terdepan. Mereka harus bergegas menemui Sakura sebelum hujan turun, karena jika hujan turun Pakkun tak akan bisa melacak keberadaan Sakura karena hujan akan menghilangkan baunya.

Namun langit sepertinya tak bersahabat saat ini, langit bergemuruh dan sedikit gelap. Sesekali Kakashi menatap langit yang mulai menggelap dari sudut matanya dan berdoa dalam hati, 'semoga hujan tak turun dalam waktu dekat ini.' batinnya cemas.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi kembali ke desa. Entah kemana perginya Sasuke, sejak mereka melakukan hubungan intim kemarin Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa berkata apapun padanya. Sejak kejadian itu dia mengurung diri seharian di dalam goa. Kini dia bukanlah seorang gadis lagi, dia sudah menjadi seorang wanita sepenuhnya. Biarlah rasa sakit di dadanya semakin bertambah karena ulah uchiha terakhir itu, karena bagaimanapun ia tak sanggup untuk sekedar membencinya.

'Sasuke? Pergi kemana kau? Kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di gua ini begitu saja setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan melakukan semua ini padaku. Hiks... Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa membencimu.' batinnya menjerit pilu.

Sakura menghapus jejak air matanya dan beranjak pergi dari gua itu. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menyandar goa tak jauh dari mulut goa. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya, mulutnya menganga di balik tangannya. Sasuke yang dikiranya pergi meninggalkannya ternyata entah sejak kapan berada di luar goa.

"Sa-su-ke-kun!" ucapnya tersendat.

Emerald dan Onyx bertemu, Sasuke menatap tajam iris mata Sakura dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Lalu perlahan ia mendekati gadis musim seminya dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hn, mau kemana kau?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Sakura tak merespon, tangannya mengepal erat. Bisakah ia membawa Sasuke pulang bersamanya sekarang? Masih ada kemungkinan meski tingkat keberhasilannya hanya 5% ,sebelum dicoba mana ada yang tau bukan?

Sakura menelan ludahnya, menarik nafasnya perlahan, "Sasuke-kun ikutlah bersamaku, kita pulang ke Konoha!" ucapnya sedikit gemetar seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Mata Sakura berbinar ketika melihat tangan kanan Sasuke terulur seakan ingin menyambut tangannya. Tapi... Sreettt... Uchiha terakhir itu menarik paksa lengan Sakura dan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu tertawa sinis.

"Pulang katamu? Kemana? Aku sudah tak punya keluarga ataupun rumah di sana! Bahkan aku sudah menjadi nuke-nin! Jangan membuatku tertawa Sakura." ujarnya sinis.

"Kau masih mempunyai Naruto, Kakashi-sensei dan juga~ aku! kau sudah kami anggap sebagai keluarga. Kumohon Sasuke-kun kembalilah! Naruto sudah berusaha keras untuk mencarimu selama ini." ucapnya mengiba.

"TIDAK! Aku tak akan pernah kembali ke desa lagi." ujarnya penuh penekanan, "dan mulai sekarang kau juga akan ikut bersamaku!" lanjutnya, ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura terbelalak tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku butuh medic-nin dalam perjalananku. Dan kau satu-satunya medic-nin yang di bimbing langsung oleh hokage ke-5 dan kurasa kau cukup mahir di bidang itu. Dan kau cukup bermanfaat untukku."

"Apa! Jadi kau mengajakku hanya untuk memanfaatkan kemampuanku?"

"Hn, lagipula bukannya dulu kau yang merengek padaku untuk ikut serta denganku? apa kau lupa itu Sakura?"

"Itu~ dulu dan sekarang berbeda Sasuke! Aku memang pernah ingin ikut denganmu, tapi sekarang berbeda!Aku bukan lagi wanita cengeng yang kau kenal dulu! Aku sudah berubah, dan itu berkat kau! Aku berubah menjadi lebih kuat hanya untuk membawamu kembali ke desa dan tidak ingin menjadi wanita lemah yang selalu berdiri di belakang punggung Naruto, aku juga ingin melindungi kau dan juga Naruto." ucapnya sendu dengan tubuh yg bergetar.

Sreet... Sasuke mengencangkan pelukannya, "tak ada yang berubah Sakura!" Sasuke menatap tajam manik emerald milik Sakura, 'kau masih mencintaiku, sejak dulu sampai saat ini dan seterusnya, tak akan pernah ada yang berubah, kau tak boleh semakin kuat... Karena aku yang akan melindungimu bukan Naruto atau siapapun itu.' batinnya. Hasrat memiliki sang wanita begitu kuat melekat pada dirinya.

Sakura tak akan pernah tau arti di balik tatapan milik Uchiha terakhir itu. Tatapan penuh cinta dan nafsu akan memiliki. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang tangan kanan Sakura, syyuuuttt...dua buah cincin berwarna merah tiba-tiba berada di tangan Sasuke, kemudian salah satu cincin itu dipakaikan di jari manis kanan Sakura.

"Apa ini Sasuke?" berbagai tanda tanya berputar-putar di benaknya, untuk apa Sasuke memberikan cincin padanya?

Kemudian dia pun memakai cincin yang satunya di jari manis sebelah kiri, Cling... sebuah cahaya putih terpendar dari cincin yang mereka pakai. "Cincin ini adalah pendeteksi chakra. Aku dan kau akan saling terhubung, aku bisa melacakmu kapan saja jika kau berniat melarikan diri dariku Sakura." jelasnya.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini padaku Sasuke?"

"Karena kau penting untukku."

Deg... bagaikan ribuan kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayapnya di dalam perut Sakura dan melesak ingin keluar. Sekilas ia merasa bahagia mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang menganggap dirinya penting. Namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya memudar ketika Sasuke membuat pernyataan lainnya, bagai terperosok ke dalam jurang tak berujung, ia kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya bahkan lebih menyesakkan daripada sebelumnya.

"Kau sangat penting bagiku karena kau seorang medic-nin tak lebih dari itu." ujarnya lalu melengos pergi.

Sakura terbelalak tak percaya, dia diam mematung. Dadanya terasa sakit, meski sudah sering mendengar perkataan kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya namun kali ini berbeda. Sasuke benar-benar ingin memanfaatkannya dan tak peduli dengan perasaannya. Dia benar-benar hancur saat ini, Sasuke yang di kenalnya dulu sudah menghilang, kini di hadapannya hanyalah seorang nuke-nin rank S tanpa perasaan dan penuh akan dendam.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiri disana Sakura? Jangan membuatku marah, kita harus pergi ke tempat persembunyian Orochimaru kemudian menghabisinya!" ujarnya sarkastik, Sakura merasakan chakra Sasuke yang tak menentu, sharingan miliknya pun aktif.

Sakura tak tau harus bagaimana... dia sudah tak bisa lari lagi dari Sasuke sekarang. Emeraldnya menatap lekat cincin yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Kemudian digenggamnya erat, "apa yang harus kulakukan Naruto, Kakashi-sensei." rintihnya pelan. .

.

.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di tempat persembunyian Orochimaru. Sakura berjalan mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya, matanya terpendar menyelisik setiap sudut ruangan yang ia lalui. Mulutnya menganga di balik tangannya ketika melihat banyak sekali bahan percobaan Orochimaru yang di letakkan di dalam tabung berukuran besar.

Tak sedikit ia melihat organ manusia dan sosok manusia di dalam tabung itu. Ia sedikit merasa mual ketika melihat organ dalam manusia yang masih segar di dalam sana.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika sosok yang di carinya menampakkan diri di hadapannya. Kabuto pemuda berkacamata pengikut Orochimaru pun berdiri di sampingnya. Sepertinya Kabuto terlihat sedikit kaget ketika Sasuke membawa Sakura ikut serta dengannya ke tempat persembunyian tuannya.

Sasuke berkhianat! Itu yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Kabuto mengambil ancang-ancang ingin menyerang Sakura, namun di cegah oleh Orochimaru.

"Hentikan Kabuto! Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Bukankah begitu Sa-su-ke! Kau tidak mencoba menghianatiku bukan?" lidah Orochimaru menjulur ke luar seperti seekor ular yang menjulurkan lidahnya.

Emerald Sakura menatap tajam Orochimaru, tangannya mengepal erat. Ia pun mempersiapkan dirinya jika ada sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya terjadi.

"Hn, dia bukan ancaman bagi kita. Dia bukan lagi ninja Konoha, dia bersama denganku sekarang." ucapnya santai.

"Bagaimana kita bisa tau kalau dia bukanlah ancaman bagi kita?" ucap Kabuto yang masih tak mempercayai ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik ke belakang mendekati Sakura, sreett... Ia mencopot headband milik wanita musim semi itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun kembalikan padaku!" Sakura berusaha mengambil headbandnya kembali.

Sasuke melempar headband itu kemudian mengeluarkan katananya dan menggores headband itu seperti yang ia lakukan dulu ketika memutuskan menjadi nuke-nin. Tanda bahwa ia sudah bukan lagi menjadi ninja Konoha.

Sakura memandang headbandnya nanar, ia duduk bersimpuh seakan kakinya tak dapat menopang berat badannya lagi. Sepertinya perbuatan Sasuke membuat Orochimaru sedikit percaya dengannya, meski Kabuto masih menaruh curiga padanya.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku percaya padamu Sasuke. Tapi jika medic-nin itu melakukan hal yang mencurigakan aku akan langsung membunuhnya, fufufu." ujarnya sinis lalu beranjak pergi, diikuti Kabuto di belakangnya.

Siiingggggggg

Tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang membuka percakapan sepeninggal Orochimaru tadi. Sakura masih duduk dengan wajah yang tertunduk lemas.  
"Tak perlu sesedih itu. Sekarang kau sama seperti-ku."

Sakura menggeram tertahan, ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya menatap Onyx Sasuke dengan marah, "AKU BUKAN NUKE-NIN SEPERTI DIRIMU SASUKE-KUN!" ucapnya sarkastik dengan nada tinggi penuh penekanan.

"Hn." Sasuke menatap balik iris hijau Sakura dengan intens, sedetik kemudian tertawa seperti kesetanan. HAHAHAHA, ia berjongkok menyamai tinggi badan Sakura. Diangkat dagu Sakura ke atas menatap Onyxnya yang sekelam malam itu. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sakura sampai tak ada jarak sedikitpun, Cup... ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir ranum bak buah cherry itu. Dan sukses membuat sang empu terbelalak tak percaya. Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura diam membatu atas perlakuannya.

Sreet... ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura paksa mengikuti dirinya. Dan sukses membuatnya tersadar kembali, "kau mau membawaku kemana Sasuke!" tanyanya. Namun tak di respon, Sasuke terus menyeret Sakura ke salah satu kamar yang ada di sana yang diyakini Sakura sebagai kamar Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke! Bukankah kau bilang ingin melenyapkan Orochimaru! Kenapa kau malah membawaku kesini?" firasat buruk terlintas di benaknya. Ia sedikit bergidik ngeri, bulu kuduknya seakan meremang, karena sikap Sasuke saat ini sama seperti kemarin.

"Aku pasti akan melenyapkannya setelah urusanku denganmu selesai."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bruukkk... Sesampainya mereka di kamar Sasuke langsung mendorong Sakura ke atas tempat tidur yang terbuat dari batu itu. Sehingga Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Ittai!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berada di atas tubuh Sakura membuatnya terlonjak kaget, wajahnya mendekat ke cuping wanitanya, "kau harus ku hukum Sakura." bisiknya dengan suara menggoda membuat Sakura harus menahan nafasnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke meremas buah dada Sakura yang masih terbalut baju itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke! Hentikan!" Sakura meronta berusaha mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya.

Deg... Air matanya mulai mengalir ketika ia merasakan jari Sasuke masuk ke dalam lorong kewanitaannya tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu, membuatnya meringis kesakitan karena jari Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk cukup dalam di sana. Sasuke melakukan itu semua tanpa melepaskan pakaian Sakura. Ia hanya menyingkap celana dalam milik gadis musim semi itu sehingga jarinya masuk ke dalam sana.

"Ukkhhhh... hen-ti-kan ."

"Ini hukuman buatmu karena melawanku Sakura!"

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan lakukan ini lagi padaku... hiks."

Seakan tuli Sasuke terus menjamah tubuh Sakura tanpa henti, ia tak menghiraukan permohonannya untuk berhenti.

"Ukkkhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh, hen-ti-kan!"

Sakura mulai mendesah ketika Sasuke menambahkan dua jari dan mengocok lorong kewanitaannya dan entah sejak kapan celana dalam Sakura sudah di lepaskan oleh Sasuke. Sehingga jari-jarinya bisa bebas bergerak disana, Sakura menjelinjang di bawah kuasa Sasuke, tenaga supernya seakan hilang ketika Sasuke menjamah tubuhnya.

"Akkhhh~" Sakura akhirnya climaks, cairan putih melesak keluar dari lorong ke wanitaannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Kenapa Sasuke kembali menjamah tubuhnya? Kenapa ia tega melakukan ini padanya? Apakah Sasuke hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai sebuah barang yang dapat di perlakukan seenaknya? Kami-sama kalau bisa Sakura ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya sekarang. Menumpahkan rasa sesak di dadanya yang semakin terasa sakit atas perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

Deg... Sakura mengepal erat tangan sebelah kirinya dan membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya ketika Sasuke merenggangkan selangkangannya dan memasukkan sebuah benda tumpul milik Sasuke yang cukup panjang itu melesak masuk menggantikan jarinya di dalam lorong kewanitaannya. Air matanya kini deras mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Aarrggggghhh." Sasuke mengerang tertahan, merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang ia rasakan ketika lorong kewanitaan Sakura menjepit kejantanannya. Perlahan ia memggerakkan kejantanannya lalu melakukan gerakan in-outnya. "Uukkhhh... hmmp... hmmp." rasa perih yang ia rasakan kini tergantikan rasa nikmat tiada tara. Ia sampai membekap mulutnya menahan mati-matian rintihan dan erangan agar tak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura membengkap mulutnya sendiri, menyingkirkan telapak tangan Sakura dan menguncinya di atas kepalanya.

"Akkhhh... Ukkhhh... Aahh.. Ahhh."

Akhirnya suara sexy Sakura terdengar, itu semua membuat libido Sasuke semakin memuncak. Ia mempercepat gerakan in-outnya di dalam sana.

"Hen-ti-kan Sa-su-ke-kun! Ahhh... Ahhh... ku-mo-hon."

"Kau... Ahhh... terlalu banyak bicara Sakura! nikmatilah! Bukankah kau selalu ingin melakukan ini denganku, heh... Uukkhhh."

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menepis semua anggapan Sasuke tentang dirinya. Sasuke menempelkan jidatnya di atas jidat lebar milik Sakura, ia berhenti bergerak sebentar, "bukankah kau mencintaiku? Apakah perasaanmu sudah berubah? Sudah ada pria lain di hatimu menggantikanku?"

Bola mata Sakura seakan ingin keluar mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan Sasuke. Apakah ia tak salah dengar? Sekilas Onyx Sasuke terlihat sayu dan tersirat akan kesedihan di sana. Deg... Sakura teringat kembali kenangan saat Sasuke menjamahnya pertama kali.

'"Hanya kau gadis yang kuinginkan untuk melahirkan para penerusku dan membangkitkan klanku"'

'Apakah perkataannya saat itu benar-benar dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Bahwa ia menginginkanku menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak. Melahirkan penerusnya dari rahimku? Membangkitkan klannya kembali bersamaku?' berbagai kemungkinan kini berputar-putar di benaknya.

Namun segera Sakura mengejahkan pemikiran yang diaanggapnya konyol itu. Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah Sasuke yang di kenalnya dulu. Dan kemungkinan yang ia pikirkan pun mungkin hanya akan menjadi khayalan yang tak akan pernah terjadi. Sasuke yang sekarang hanya menganggapnya sebuah alat yang bermanfaat baginya. Ayo bangun Sakura, jangan pernah bermimpi jika Uchiha terakhir itu mencintaimu! seperti kau yang mencintainya sepenuh hatimu. Perdebatan batin terjadi di dalam diri Sakura.

Sakura tertawa renyah, "apa pedulimu Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya sebuah alat bagimu bukan?"

Onyx Sasuke membulat mendengar jawaban Sakura, sedetik kemudian ia kembali menyeringai, "kau benar Sakura. Apa peduliku dengan kehidupanmu, tak akan ada yang berubah meski kau tak mencintaiku lagi atau sudah ada pria yang kau sukai menggantikan posisiku. Itu Bagus, karena kau hanya sebuah alat bagiku." ucapnya sinis.

Sakura memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sesak yang menyelimuti hatinya, 'Sudah kuduga, kau tak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku Sasuke. Tak akan pernah!' batinnya.

Sasuke kembali menggerakkan kejantanannya di dalam lorong kewanitaan Sakura lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Kemudian mencium bibir ranum miliknya dan melumatnya penuh nafsu. Mengabsen barisan gigi putihnya dan mengajak lidah wanita teman satu timnya dulu itu berdansa di dalam sana.

Sakura mendesah tertahan, "hmmp... hmmpp... Hosh... Hosh." dia merauk udara dengan rakus ketika Sasuke melepaskan lumatannya, sisa-sisa benang saliva masih bertautan di sana.

"Akkhh... Uhhh... Ahhh." sepertinya Sakura mulai pasrah atas perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawannya. Tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga. Hanya desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya dan lelehan airmata membasahi wajah porselinnya.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura erat dan semakin mempercepat tempo in-outnya. Andai wanita musim semi itu tau, perkataannya tadi tulus ke luar dari dalam hatinya yang terdalam. Ia khawatir jika Sakura tak mencintainya lagi apalagi ada seorang pria yang menggantikan posisinya. Ia hanya bisa bersandiwara di depan wanitanya, sampai ia membalaskan dendamnya nanti. Selama itu dia akan memendam perasaannya.

"Aarggghhhhh."

"AKkkhhhh."

Mereka mengerang secara bersamaan ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya di dalam rahim Sakura.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh." keduanya terengah-engah, peluh membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Sasuke bangkit dari atas tubuh Sakura dan membetulkan pakaiannya.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu. Tak jauh dari sini terdapat air terjun. Aku akan ke tempat Orochimaru sekarang. Jangan terlalu lama bermain air, cepat kembali dan bantu aku. Kita jalankan rencanya sekarang." ucapnya panjang lebar, "satu lagi jangan coba-coba untuk melarikan diri dariku. Karena kau tak akan bisa lari dariku Sa-ku-ra!" lanjutnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbaring dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Baka! Sasuke-kun baka! Dua kali kau melakukan ini padaku dan untuk sekian kalinya kau bersikap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Hiks... ternyata kau benar-benar pria brengsek Sasuke-kun." rutuk Sakura.

.

.  
TBC

Yooo.. Akhirnya fic terbengkalai ini ku lanjut. Entah kapan akan kubuat lanjutannya lagi. Maaf ya aku benar-benar telat kalau mau publish. Sankyu buat para silent reader yang dah baca, dan makasih buat yg udah sempetin review. Jangan sungkan buat kasih aku komentar masukan atau flame. Akan ku trima dengan lapang dada tp jangan terlalu pedas ya flame nya. Ehehehehe .


	3. informasi

NB : Semua cerita yang masih TBC aku publish di Wattpad, karena mulai hari ini aku tidak akan publish di FFN lagi. Dan berencana nerusin FF ku yg ada di sini di sana. Bagi reader yang masih penasaran sama ceritaku, yuk kunjungin Wattpad HaniYuya. Makasih. Salam manis Hani Yuya.


End file.
